


He saved me, O dia em que Jack o salvou

by MrsAna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Jack saves James, Jack's father - Freeform, M/M, Norrington's childhood, Norrington's father, Young Jack Sparrow, Young James Norrington
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/pseuds/MrsAna
Summary: Hi I read too much Sparrington fics at this site and I decided it's time to post my own Sparrington fic. Just a detail: I am from Brazil and this work is in brazillian portuguese. Someday I'll translate to English if I can.Young James, young Jack. James in danger, Jack saves him.





	He saved me, O dia em que Jack o salvou

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I read too much Sparrington fics at this site and I decided it's time to post my own Sparrington fic. Just a detail: I am from Brazil and this work is in brazillian portuguese. Someday I'll translate to English if I can.  
> Young James, young Jack. James in danger, Jack saves him.

James era filho de um almirante muito respeitado na marinha britânica. O menino adorava o pai, apesar de seu comportamento distante e mesmo formal, até quando estava com o filho.  
Naquela manhã, o menino James estava ansioso e eufórico, pois para ele tudo era novidade. Aos sete anos, já estava visitando o navio do pai, que desde já sonhava para o mocinho uma carreira na marinha.  
O pequeno mal sabia o que queria ainda, não tivera nem tempo de decidir o que de fato queria fazer de sua própria vida quando crescesse. Mas em breve os acontecimentos talvez decidissem por ele.  
O pai ia levando-o pela mão certa vez, enquanto era cercado por olhares de marinheiros e oficiais que o miravam com curiosidade alguns, outros com algo que poderia ser identificado como... inveja, talvez, por James ser filho de um homem importante e já ter um futuro certo. Bem, o pequeno ainda não tinha malícia para compreender certas expressões humanas, ainda não entendia o que era a inveja direito. Mas com o tempo viria a ser um dos mais sagazes Comodoros, com o típico traquejo da sociedade britânica.  
Estavam no navio do pai dele. O Norrington adulto aproximou-se da borda do navio, e levantou o filho, trazendo-o ao colo para que visse a imensidão azul e líquida.  
\- Veja, filho. O mar. Guarda mistérios e encantos, encerra maravilhas também. Mas o mar é também muito traiçoeiro. Há quem acredite em certos mitos e lendas sobre este elemento, a água... mas eu prefiro acreditar no que meus olhos vêm.  
O menino estava encantado com tamanha vastidão marinha. – Será tão profundo como dizem, papai? – Disse o pequeno James com sua voz de menino de sete anos.  
\- Pode acreditar que sim, filho. Eu recomendo que você não chegue nem perto dele, pois não sabe nadar muito bem. Além disso, há tubarões.  
O garoto estremeceu. Havia nele uma mistura de sentimentos, pois não sabia se deveria amar ou temer o mar. Mas uma coisa era certa, acabaria cedo ou tarde fazendo ambos.  
Um então ainda jovem Mr Gibbs chegou perto do pai de James e falou: - Senhor, quer me acompanhar por favor? Desculpe a intromissão, mas este lugar para onde estamos indo não é recomendável...  
O imponente pai de James respondeu:- E por qual motivo?  
\- Estamos perto de uma ilha conhecida por ser abrigo de piratas muito mal-intencionados. Eles devem estar à espreita. Não hesitarão em atacar quando virem a bandeira do império britânico em nossa embarcação.  
O Norrington adulto acabou por se descuidar um pouco da guarda do pequeno James e tendo em mente que ele estaria bem, tirou o menino de seu colo, e seguiu Mr. Gibbs para dar início aos planos em caso de um possível ataque pirata.  
************  
O pequeno Norrington viu um estranho pássaro pousar na borda do navio, justamente a borda onde ele estava recostado. Como era ainda pequeno, apesar de já robusto, mesmo nas pontas dos pés lhe era muito difícil alcançar a borda para melhor ver o pássaro.  
Olhou para ambos os lados, e como não poderia ver ninguém da tripulação que denunciasse sua estripulia ao Almirante, arrastou algumas caixas grandes de mantimentos que estavam vazias, até perto da borda onde ainda achava-se o pássaro. Empilhou as caixas umas nas outras.  
O menino usou as caixas como degraus, e já nas pontas dos pés, conseguiu sentar-se na borda do navio, tentando segurar-se como podia. Como balançava o navio! Como seu pai, os oficiais e os marinheiros conseguiam aguentar aqueles solavancos sem enjoar? Deveriam já estar acostumados, devia ser por isso.  
O pequeno James olhava admirado para o pardal... ele era diferente dos passarinhos meio sem graça que havia visto, pois aquele era quase púrpura... James nunca havia visto um pardal púrpura. Seu rosto era de uma doçura e meiguice infinita naquele momento, além do encanto que sentia... a mãe do pequeno James o ensinara a ter respeito e reverência pelas criaturas da natureza...   
‘’O pardalzinho deve ter voado muito para chegar até aqui’’, pensava o filhinho do Almirante. Tentou tocar a penugem delicada com as mãozinhas infantis acetinadas. O pardalzinho deixou-se acariciar pela criança.  
**********  
\- Mr. Gibbs, caso eles apareçam, não devemos ter dúvida em lançar todas as balas de canhões contra eles, antes que lancem contra nós. A melhor defesa ainda é o ataque!  
\- Mas Almirante, devemos ter prudência. E se eles vierem sem intenção de nos atacar logo de cara? Se formos logo lançando balas de canhões, talvez eles fiquem enfurecidos.   
\- Pois que fiquem. Devemos ter sempre um pé atrás com essa gente. Assim que aparecer no horizonte uma bandeira preta com uma maldita caveira, você já sabe. Agora, vou ver o que James anda fazendo, ele está muito quieto para o meu gosto.  
************  
O pardalzinho púrpura continuava deixando-se acariciar... James sorria bonito para ele, os olhinhos sorridentes também. Mas ouviu um par de botas apressadas marchando em sua direção.  
\- James!!!! – Berrou o Norrington pai, ao ver o menino daquele jeito perigoso perto da borda do navio.  
Com o som da voz pujante do pai de James, o pardalzinho foi-se embora e o pequeno Norrington desequilibrou-se e caiu ao mar.  
O pai de James ficou desesperado: - James !!!! E pulou no mar para alcançar o menino.   
Ao cair na água, o pequeno James tentava inutilmente respirar por mais tempo, até que sentiu que ia perder a consciência.   
Podia-se ver o pai desesperado nadando atrás dele, enquanto o filho inconsciente afastava-se cada vez mais para o fundo. Foi uma tremenda imprudência pular atrás do pequeno com aquelas botas pesadas... o próprio Almirante que sempre raciocinava tão friamente, sentiu que em breve se afogaria, mas era a vida do seu filho que estava em jogo... mesmo que morressem os dois, não poderia deixá-lo...  
Enquanto isso, Mr. Gibbs organizava uma busca para que uma metade da tripulação pulasse atrás do pai e filho no mar, e a outra metade se preparasse para receber um possível ataque chefiado pelo Capitão Teague, pai de Jack Sparrow, futuro lendário capitão do Pérola Negra.  
**************

Enquanto isso, em um certo navio com uma bandeira pirata tremulando, o Capitão Teague disse ao filho, um rapaz jovem, moreno e franzino, mas que começava a parecer um jovem galã: - Veja, filho, um inimigo à vista... esteja a postos. A melhor defesa é o ataque! Caso eles se aproximem, lançaremos balas de canhão a perder de vista!  
O navio do Almirante Norrington aproximou-se e Teague berrou para a tripulação: - Atacar!!!!  
Mas a tripulação do navio da Marinha Britânica já sabia o que esperar. Balas de canhão voavam tanto de um lado como de outro, causando explosões. Os piratas já pulavam no interior do navio inimigo, e seguiu-se renhida luta de espadas.  
Os piratas, por estarem em maior número, obviamente conseguiram dominar a tripulação do navio de Norrington. Houve muitas baixas. Corpos inertes, sem vida, por todos os lados. Restaram bem poucos. Gibbs não hesitou em se humilhar para o Capitão Teague, pois temia pela vida do seu Almirante e do filho dele, que estavam ainda no mar e não voltaram: - Apelo para a piedade de um pirata. Imploro que deixe-nos ao menos procurar os corpos de nosso Almirante da frota e de seu filho, que caíram no mar.  
Ouviram-se cruéis gargalhadas de todos os piratas a mando de Teague, que falou: - Seu Almirante é um covarde. Na certa sentiu que nos aproximávamos e, com medo de nos enfrentar, atirou-se ao mar com o bastardinho dele, sacrificando até o próprio filho. Nem deve imaginar que nos deu uma vantagem enorme sobre eles! Essa com certeza será a maior das humilhações para a Marinha britânica em muito tempo. Mas... já que tanto querem salvar o covarde de seu Almirante Norrington, estejam à vontade! Homens! Façam-nos andar na prancha!  
O jovem Sparrow assistia à tudo tentando aparentar frieza e tentando ficar impassível. Ora, ele não nutria a menor simpatia pela Marinha, sendo filho de quem era, mas Gibbs lhe pareceu um homem íntegro e não parecia estar mentindo nem blefando. A história de salvamento de um filho pelo pai, fosse quem fosse, sempre o comoveria.  
\- Meu pai! Não os jogue ao mar. – O pedido do jovem Jack surpreendeu a todos, até mesmo a tripulação pirata. O Capitão Teague não gostou da insolência do próprio filho, pois nem a dele aturava normalmente.   
\- Como ousa? Não lhe dei ordens para que me contrarie na frente de ninguém. NINGUÉM! – Berrou Teague. Sparrow ficou assustado com o tom de voz do pai, mas ele sabia que aquela brabeza em grande parte era fingida, fazia parte do ofício.  
\- Se salvarmos o filho do Almirante e o próprio, talvez eles nos deixem partir sem maiores problemas.   
\- Você me assusta, garoto. Eu sempre lhe digo que não devemos confiar nesta gente.  
\- Confie em mim, pai. Eles não serão loucos de nos desafiar, estamos em maioria agora.  
\- Vá, garoto, vá. Enfim. Você não puxou a mim com essa teimosia, pode acreditar.  
Jack sorriu do mau-humor do pai, e saltou na água. Gibbs pulou atrás para ajudar na busca. Seria difícil para Jack, um menino de dezessete anos, carregar uma criança de sete como James, e ao mesmo tempo, um adulto como o Almirante Norrington.  
*************

Recifes de corais, peixes e mais peixes... algas... tudo isso o pequeno James viu antes de perder a consciência... o engraçado é que mesmo aparentemente inconsciente e desmaiado, ele ''via'' pardais e mais pardais púrpura, voando ao seu redor, de olhos fechados. Mesmo depois de adulto lembraria-se desse sonho. Ou epifania? Não sabia bem.  
Também lembraria-se com clareza daquele rosto jovem, moreno e simpático com o qual deu de cara depois de ir parar em terra firme, o rosto de quem o salvara.  
Jack achou o menino num ponto bem profundo do oceano, e facilmente nadou de volta à superfície, trazendo-o nos braços. A fisionomia do jovem James passou uma sensação agradável e terna ao jovem Jack, pois como estava em plena infância, o filho do Almirante tinha os traços bastante delicados. E ao mesmo tempo, Jack teve-lhe pena. ‘’Quase morreu afogado! Nem o inútil do pai foi capaz de salvá-lo. O que seria dele, o pobre almofadinha?’’, perguntava-se o filho de Teague.  
Gibbs conseguiu trazer à tona o Almirante também.  
O jovem pirata e futuro Capitão do Pérola Negra aplicou respiração boca a boca no filho do Almirante, que em breve, tossindo muita água, expelindo-a dos pulmões, logo voltou a si. Estava fraco, muito fraco e confuso, e a última coisa de que se lembrava era do pai chamando-o e do pardalzinho indo embora.   
James abriu os olhos claros e deu de cara com o rosto simpático que lhe sorria, de alguém dez anos mais velho que ele, e que usava roupas estranhas, exóticas. Não parecia uma pessoa comum. Parecia mais um...   
\- Pirata! – James ouviu a voz de seu pai. As roupas do Almirante estavam encharcadas. – Tire as mãos do meu filho!   
\- Calma, Almirante Norrington. - Disse Gibbs. - Este é o jovem Jack, filho do Capitão Teague, daquela... han, tripulação da qual lhe falei mais cedo. Eles... bom, fizemos um trato, Jack salvou seu filho e me deixaram salvar o senhor. Agora, teremos de deixá-los irem, sem incomodá-los.  
O Almirante em poucas palavras ficou a par de toda a história e não teve outro remédio senão deixá-los seguir viagem sem ser molestados. Sem dúvida, uma humilhação para ele e sua frota, isso sem contar as baixas que sofreram. O Norrington pai tomou o filho pela mão e o levou embora, enquanto Teague levava o jovem filho Jack, conduzindo-o com a mão no ombro. James lembraria-se por muito e muito tempo daquele rostinho adolescente moreno, aquele maxilar bonito e o olhar já quase como o de um adulto... e James escreveria mais tarde em seu diário de bordo, que aquele fora o dia em que um pirata o salvara... ou ao menos, o filho de um. O futuro Comodoro também guardaria o beijo da vida, a respiração boca a boca que o ressuscitara e que recebera de Jack, na memória, como uma carícia nos lábios...

FIM


End file.
